Doctor, Will You Show Me?
by emlouwor910
Summary: What if the Doctor took you on extraordinary, magical, beautiful adventures? And you couldn't see them? Hardly believed they existed at all? Cassie is swept away on wild adventures with the Doctor but doesn't believe that she's really off of earth because, seeing is believing...isn't it?
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Cassie stumbled over the crack in the sidewalk. It wasn't unusual. She picked herself back up and felt her way more carefully down the street. She could hear people everywhere, none of them looking at her too long because blind girls made them uncomfortable. She could hear the wind, smell the flowers that were blossoming, and still she could feel the chill of winter lingering just a little longer.

"Hello Cassie"

"Hello Doctor. Are you ready to take me on one of your adventures?" She smiled, he told her stories of far off places where there were planets of diamond and a people called the Ood. She loved his stories.

"Well, if you'd like. Today might be just the perfect day to take you with me." She stopped and turned in his direction.

"Doctor, you never take me with. Where will we go?" She simply expected him to tell her a new story, one she'd never heard before.

"Come with me," he took her hand and started running.

"DOCTOR! I can't see!" She laughed and kept running. She wouldn't miss this for the world. Whatever his plans, they were sure to be better than heading home where her mother would brood and mumble over what to do with her daughter and where she would go. It was a melancholy place, home was. But out here, outside with the Doctor, it was like nothing she'd ever felt.

She heard the creak of a door and mumbled "hello" from the man guiding her and suddenly engines. She started to get nervous.

"Doctor? Where are we? Where are we going?"

"Cassie feel your way around. This is my ship, the TARDIS. He sounded excited, exhilarated.

"Where are we?" She stumbled over some cords, felt her way around in a circle following a metal railing. And found stairs where the railing broke. "What else is in here?"

"Oh, just depends on the day. Don't go stumbling into the pool now. Ah, here we are."

"Where?" Excitedly she stumbled over her toes and fell into the Doctor. He caught her and stood her up kindly. She heard the door swing open.

"We're here, can you see it?! It's beautiful, don't you think? Positively brilliant!"

"Doctor...I can't see." She was sad, brokenhearted. He filled with guilt. Of course she couldn't see it.

"Let me try to explain it then." He put a hand on one shoulder and guided the other hand. Pointing her fingers he spoke. "There, that's where the galaxy starts, and it twists like this," he wiggled her hand into a spiral. "And there are stars everywhere. You'd never be able to count them. And over there," he pointed her fingers again. "That's a black hole, we'll avoid that though. Not to worry!"

"Doctor!" She laughed and let him continue pointing and speaking. Where were they really? Why was he so kind to her?


	2. Chapter 2

She trudged along, you didn't have to have working eyes to know that is was gloomy. Cassie hadn't seen the Doctor is quite some time now. What had it been? Six months? Perhaps he was gone for good. But she didn't want him to be. He left messages occasionally to tell her he's be ther to see her soon. She tried not to be disappointed every night when she crawled into bed, another day gone and no Doctor to brighten the murky darkness of the winter. It was February now. In Cassie's opinion February was the worst month out of the entire year.

She stopped when she heard it. The whirling and whering. She tried not to get excited, was he driving up to her now? Would he pretend they were on these magnificent adventures again? Maybe they really were adventures, but it didn't matter. What would he say this time?

"CASSIE! QUICK!" He yanked her into his TARDIS.

"DOCTOR!" She stumbled as he rushed her up stairs and he pushed and shoved her around his "console" and stopped suddenly, letting her bump into him. "Doctor what is going on!?"

"Shhhhhhhh!" She felt irritated. What was he doing? What was so important? And why did she need to be quite!? That was the worst part. She could hear that whirl of the engine as the Doctor moved about, but that was all she could hear. _If whatever this machine was, wasn't so loud I would be able to hear what was happening_ she thought. It didn't matter, the Doctor came to stand by her again pulling her close. He whispered.

"I've had this idea for a time now, that there's more to your "global warming" than you realize. I was right."

"Doctor," she pushed him away and sighed. "What are we doing? You disappear for six months and then yank me into your TARDIS and start talking about global warming theories?"

"Well it's no matter now, I've taken care of it. Where would you like to go?" She could hear him moving around again. She had missed this. The sound of the Doctor stumbling about his machine, his breathing, the breathing of the TARDIS, and a sound. Such an ancient sound. Like a song that no one could hear but she. Cassie would have sworn that it was there, but when she'd mentioned it the last time the Doctor had said he couldn't hear a thing.

"Doctor."

"Yes Cassie?" He sounded distracted again.

"Take me someplace I can see" He stopped moving all together. And then started moving all at once. "Where are we going?"

"There's something I'd like to show you." The engine picked up and Cassie had that landing sensation. "Come with me," he took her hand and stepped outside.

Only it wasn't outside. At least not the outside Cassie had been experiencing just a few moments ago. It wasn't gloomy anymore. And people were laughing and talking. It was warm.

"Doctor?"

"Sh sh sh! In here, come on now!" He pulled her through swinging glass doors and there was something about the place they'd entered that felt...ancient. More ancient than the TARDIS even.

"Cassie, how do you feel about mountains!?" She laughed at this.

"Well I don't feel any particular way. I've never seen them. I've never even lived anyplace where real mountains were. Why?"

"We, Cassie, are in a museum."

"You took me to a museum?"

"Oi! Not just any museum. This is the Intergalactic History Museum of Time. I want to show you earth."

"Doctor I live on earth. We're still on earth!"

"Just trust me. Feel this." He put her hands against something pointed and slowly moved her hands across the intricacies of this model.

"Mountains?"

"Yes, it's an actual simplified, proportional to size model of the topography of earth. These are the Himalayas. What do you think?" She tried to hold back tears that suddenly threatened. No one had ever shown her things like these.

"It's beautiful Doctor. Absolutely beautiful."

"What else would you like to see?! There's more of earth! Or any planet you can imagine, planets made completely of obsidian, planets where oceans pass through the core. All models you can see."

"Oh Doctor, will you show me your home?" He dropped her hand.

"I-I've never shown anyone my home." He picked up her hand again and walked slowly to another model, moving her hands gently across the planets surface.

"What's she called?"

"This, this is Gallifrey."


End file.
